Magi: nuit de folie
by silenceloy
Summary: Suite de Magi: le retour de cuite spéciale saint Valentin. Muu et Kouen se rendent à Sindoria pour s'assurer de leurs sentiments et Sinbad en profite. Threesome.


Muu avait longtemps hésité avant de passer à l'acte : il lui aurait fallu quitter Rheim et Titus pour un temps et laisser sa sœur et Rohroh gérer la troupe des fanalis pendant ce qu'il devrait présenter comme des vacances. Il avait été le premier surpris quand le magi de l'empire lui avait de lui-même proposer de prendre un temps de repos et ne s'était pas opposé à ce qu'il parte en voyage. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir qu'il embarquait _incognito_ pour Sindoria. Ni que son but était de se faire à nouveau masser (gratter) les tempes par Sinbad. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'en changeant de bateau à Aktia, il tomberait nez à nez avec Ren Kouen lui aussi _incognito_ , ni qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de lui demander la raison de sa présence ici.

Ce fut donc dans un silence gêné que se fit la totalité de leur trajet de quelques jours vers l'île de Sinbad. Quand, enfin, le royaume insulaire fut en vue, ils le virent être attaqué par un monstre marin et, alors qu'il portaient la main à leurs écrins enchantés, ils virent surgir le but de leur voyage pour décapiter la bête et la préparer pour en faire un plat alors que des cris de joie retentissaient depuis l'île et sur le pont et que le capitaine annonçait :

« Vous avez de la chance, nous arrivons juste à temps pour le festival. »

Kouen et Muu se regardèrent, étonnés.

Une fois à terre, ils eurent un autre choc : ce pays n'avait rien à voir avec les leurs. Comparé à Rheim ou à Kou, il était minuscule et pourtant tout le monde y avait l'air heureux et préparait la fête de ce soir ensemble : il n'y avait visiblement pas d'esclaves. Des femmes s'approchèrent d'eux et avant de s'en rendre compte, ils avaient des colliers de fleurs autour du cou et se trouvaient à déambuler en ville en regardant les préparatifs. Ils eurent la surprise d'apercevoir les généraux mettre la main à la pâte.

« L'ambiance est agréable dans ce pays. Finit par dire Muu et Kouen opina.

-Content que mon pays vous plaise. Dit une voix derrière eux, les faisant sursauter.

-Sinbad ! Comment as-tu su que nous étions là ?

-La barrière magique a détectés des reliques enchantées non-autorisées.

-Ah !

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

-Mes vacances. _« Tes grattouilles »_

-Une mission de reconnaissance. » _« Couchons ensemble ! »_

Le roi fit semblant de les croire :

« Bon, si vous voulez, je vais vous faire préparer des chambres au palais. À moins... »Rajouta-t-il en souriant malicieusement «...que vous ne préfériez faire comme la dernière fois. »

Le rougissement de ses deux visiteurs inattendus le remplit de satisfaction ainsi que d'une légère bouffée d'affection. Qu'ils étaient mignons, tous les deux, à tenter de rester dignes de leurs rangs respectifs alors qu'ils venaient pour des raisons inavouables. Et il se ferait un plaisir d'en profiter un peu : ils lui devaient bien ça.

Après avoir acceptée l'offre de Sinbad et s'être un peu reposés dans des chambres de l'aile des invités, ils redescendirent en ville, observèrent avec curiosité la fête, aperçurent Alibaba, Aladdin, Morgiana et quelques enfants qu'ils ne reconnurent pas mais qui semblaient vouer un culte au jeune prince : de futurs liges, sans aucun doute, avant d'entendre la foule crie « Santé » en levant les yeux vers un balcon où se tenait Sinbad portant un toast. Il était si majestueux de ce point de vue. Instinctivement, ils s'approchèrent de la zone où il se trouvait et furent surpris de ne trouver aucun garde mais ce détail passa aux oubliettes en voyant le nombre de filles agglutinées autour du roi. Sinbad leur sourit, s'excusa auprès d'elles et les rejoint, ce qui calma leur colère et leur jalousie, même s'ils auraient préféré mourir plutôt que de l'admettre, et les invita à discuter dans un coin :

« La fête vous plaît ?

-Oui, c'est... différent de ce qu'on fait à Rheim.

-Ça ressemble un peu au festival de la nouvelle année à Kou. Mais c'est plus animé.

-Et donc, pourquoi être vraiment venus ici ?

-Je suis là pour vérifier ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois.

-C'est aussi le motif de ma visite.

-Dans ce cas, suivez-moi. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Muu, allongé sur le ventre, soupirait d'aise sur le lit de Sinbad pendant que les mains du roi lui tirait des ronronnements en le grattant dans sa zone sensible. Au comble du bonheur, le fanalis s'endormit peu à peu.

« Il est plutôt mignon dans ces moments-là. Tu ne trouves pas, Kouen ?

-Hum, peut-être. Je te trouve surtout patient avec lui.

-Bah, il suffit de tenir jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, c'est tout. Mais maintenant... »

Il l'embrassa subitement, comme la première fois. Et comme la première fois, Kouen fondit tout de suite à cause du plaisir que lui procurait ce simple baiser. Il remarqua à peine que le roi le déshabillait en même temps : tout sens de la réalité l'avait quitté. Sinbad commença à l'embrasser dans la nuque tout en parcourant son corps de ses mains, à jouer avec ses tétons puis à les lécher pendant que la droite s'aventurait plus au sud. Kouen sursauta quand un puis deux doigts pénétrèrent son intimité :

« Tout va bien ? Ce n'est pas trop douloureux ?

-Ça va. Continue, tout ce que je veux, c'est...Ah ! »

Sinbad avait commencé à bouger ses doigts en lui.

« Sinbad... c'est bon...ah !...je te veux en moi...maintenant. »

Le roi sourit, retira ses doigts et...ne fit rien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Demanda le prince.

-Que tu me le demandes gentiment. »

Cette réplique laissa Kouen sans voix : il n'était pas habitué à demander quoi que ce soit. En tant que prince héritier de Kou, tous ses désirs étaient comblés et demander serait une atteinte à sa dignité. Tant pis pour la frustration, il ne pouvait pas...

« Sinbad, s'il te plaît, prends-moi, fais-moi tien. »

Il ne venait pas de sortir ça tout de même ? Avant qu'il ne puisse se rétracter, Sinbad répondit :

« Ce serait un crime de laisser une telle demande sans réponse. » juste avant de le pénétrer, non pas d'un coup comme l'avait craint Kouen, mais en douceur. Après quelques secondes pour laisser à son amant le temps de s'habituer à sa présence en lui, le roi commença à bouger, tirant quelques gémissements au prince qu'il étouffa en l'embrassant, baiser auquel Kouen répondit tout en s'accrochant à lui et en commençant à calquer ses mouvements sur ceux de son... écart imprévu et isolé ?... futur allié possible ?... amant ? Il ne voulait pas y penser, il ne pouvait pas y penser. Pas avec le plaisir qu'il ressentait en ce moment : pour la première fois, il avait l'impression de faire l'amour et non pas de se reproduire comme avec les filles qu'on lui envoyait à Rakushou :

« Tu es si joli comme ça. Lui glissa Sinbad à l'oreille, le faisant rougir plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait :

-Non, je ne suis pas joli comme ça.

-Si, je peux confirmer que tu l'es. » Intervint Muu, attirant l'attention sur lui.

« Tu es réveillé ?

-C'est dur de dormir quand on fait l'amour juste à coté de vous. »

Un petit gémissement sortit de la bouche de Kouen alors que Sinbad reprenait ses coups de rein :

« Pas devant Muu !

-Il a déjà vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir, je crois. »

Les yeux de Sinbad tombèrent sur un petit détail pas petit du tout :

« Et ça lui a beaucoup plu. » Rajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Disons que le spectacle est intéressant.

-Tu veux nous rejoindre ?

-Quoi ?!

-Quoi ?! Sinbad ! Je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit d'autre que toi me baise.

-Kouen... » Il l'embrassa « Ça me fait plaisir que tu me dises ça, mais je proposait à Muu de me prendre moi, pas de t'imposer une double-pénétration. Et il n'a pas dit s'il le voulait ou non.

-Tu pourras le supporter ? Demanda le fanalis.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai vu d'autres. Viens. »

Avec douceur, presque de la timidité, Muu se positionna derrière son...humain, posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour saisir le rythme de l'étreinte de ses deux compagnons, glissa ses doigts jusqu'à son intimité pour le préparer en espérant ne pas lui faire mal, au bout d'un moment, Sinbad lui fit savoir qu'il pouvait y aller. La pénétration fut un soulagement pour le général dont l'érection s'était faite de plus en plus douloureuse durant les préliminaires.

Sinbad laissa échapper un cri en sentant Muu entrer en lui, pour se faire pardonner, le général commença à l'embrasser dans la nuque et le dos, le roi tourna son visage vers lui et ils s'embrassèrent tout en continuant à bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'une intervention extérieure ne les fasse se séparer : Kouen n'appréciait pas d'être laissé pour compte et récupéra les lèvres de Sinbad qui s'amusa à le déstabiliser en lui caressant le sexe alors que Muu reprenait ses baisers dans le dos avant que Kouen ne pousse un cri qui tira un sourire triomphant à Sinbad : il avait trouvé la prostate du prince. Sourire qui se figea très vite en sentant une morsure au bas de son épaule gauche ainsi que quelques gouttes de sang en couler avant d'être lapées par la langue chaude du fanalis et gratifiée d'un autre baiser. Avec un soupir, Sinbad continua à aller et venir dans l'intimité de Kouen qui retenait de moins en moins ses cris de jouissance, jetant sa sacro-sainte dignité royale au feu. Sinbad et Muu en profitèrent pour pour graver son expression d'extase dans leurs mémoires : ils ne la reverraient probablement jamais et se la rappeler lors de leurs prochaines rencontres serait, sinon utile, du moins amusant. Le plaisir avait dévoré Kouen, l'avait consumé au point qu'il ne put que crier le nom de Sinbad en se libérant entre leurs ventres, en réponse il sentit avec joie Sinbad se répandre en lui en murmurant son nom.

L'orgasme de Kouen avait entraîner celui de Sinbad et, alors que le corps du roi se resserrait à son tour autour du fanalis, celui de Muu, les laissant tous les trois haletants, épuisés et heureux. Un peu perdus également. Finalement, avec un sourire, Sinbad demanda à Kouen comment il se sentait en lui caressant la joue :

« Bien, » répondit-il en rendant les caresses, « c'était une nouvelle expérience intéressante. »

Pas plus qu'au sexe pour le sexe, il n'était habitué aux discussions sur l'oreiller et aux câlins post – coïtaux. Les deux autres le sentirent bien et Sinbad, comme la première fois, le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front. Ce contact devait avoir un effet relaxant sur le prince parce qu'il s'endormit immédiatement. Sinbad le couvrit avec un sourire, se tourna vers Muu et constata quelque chose :

« Tu ronronnes encore ?

-Tu as comblés tous mes sens, humain, c'est normal de ronronner dans ces moments-là. »

Visiblement, la partie fanalis la plus bestiale de Muu était de retour. Mais Sinbad s'y attendait un peu et se glissa vers lui pour son massage préféré, lui aussi s'endormit en marmonnant :

« Tu ne serais pas en train de nous laver le cerveau, humain? »

Le roi ricana devant l'incongruité de cette question :

« Pas sans utiliser Zepar et franchement je n'en ai ni l'envie ni le besoin, mes chér... mes chers. »

Ils ne pouvaient pas l'entendre et Sinbad était trop fatigué pour se demander pourquoi il avait faillit les appeler « chéris ». Il s'allongea à son tour et s'endormit lui aussi.

Le lendemain, Sinbad ouvrit les yeux, aperçut ses deux amants toujours endormis, sourit et les regarda s'éveiller à leur tour :

« Bonjour. »

Kouen se redressa et l'embrassa :

« Bonjour. »

Un baiser en bas de son épaule gauche attira son attention :

« Bonjour. »

Il y eut un silence confortable entre eux puis :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-Je vais devoir rentrer à Rheim rapidement : je n'étais pas censé venir jusqu'ici.

-Moi non plus, je ne peux pas m'absenter trop longtemps. Je leur ai dit que je partais dans un voyage de recueillement sur les lieux où je me suis battu avec mes cousins. »

Cette remarque valut à Kouen un câlin supplémentaire, ce qui lui tira un léger sourire et ces mots :

« Pourquoi je me sens aussi bien quand tu me prends dans tes bras, Sinbad ? » Question rhétorique à laquelle personne ne répondit.

« Le prochain bateau pour Aktia part dans quelques heures, si vous voulez. Si on reste comme ça, on va développer des sentiments et il est évident que qu'on ne peut pas se le permettre. » Finit par dire Sinbad.

Même si c'était de seulement un ou deux ans, il était le plus âgé : il devait être raisonnable. Et un coup d'œil à ses amants d'un soir suffit pour savoir qu'ils comprenaient : Muu ne semblait pas surpris et décidé à laisser ces histoire derrière lui : il avait une position à tenir et son coté bestial n'avait rien à y faire. Kouen ne semblait pas surpris non plus mais derrière son masque impassible, le roi devinait comme de la déception : il avait dû ressentir la même chose pour lui que sa sœur, même si lui ne l'admettrait jamais et refuserait de perdre pied, son pays passait avant tout.

L'heure avançait, ils se quittèrent sans un mot. Cependant, au moment où Muu et Kouen allait embarquer, une femme se dirigea vers eux, leur souhaita un bon retour et ajouta :

« Navré qu'on ne puisse remettre ça. »

Ils l'observèrent de plus près et restèrent bouche-bée, « elle » sourit de leur surprise :

« Vepar est un djinn féminin, du coup, Jafar aura plus de mal à me retrouver. Je voulais vous dire au revoir.

-Sinbad...

-...

-Vous devez embarquer, maintenant. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, après que le bateau eut disparut derrière la muraille de rochers, Sinbad retourna dans son bureau et reprit sa forme normale alors que Jafar entrait :

« Alors ?

-Tout va bien, cette petite aventure n'aura aucune conséquence sur les relations entre notre pays et les leurs.

-Parfait, mais... et vous ? Comment vous sentez-vous vis à vis de ça ?

-Ça ira. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une histoire de ce genre m'arrive, que cette fois-ci ait été avec des hommes ne change rien. »

 _« Cela dit, je m'inquiète quand même un peu pour Kouen. »_

A son retour à Remano, capitale de l'empire de Rheim, Muu avait été acueilli par ses hommes, Titus , Sphintus et Marga.

« Comment ce sont passées vos vacances ?

-Bien, j'en ai profiter pour changer un peu d'air, ça m'a fait du bien.

-Tant mieux. Ici, rien de particulier ne s'est produit.

-Très bien, très bien, … C'est quoi ce trou dans le plafond ?! »

Les airs gênés de Rohroh et Muron ne laissaient aucun doute sur l'origine de l'orifice.

 _« Rien n'a changé, »_ se dit-il, _« ni eux, ni moi. »_

Kouen n'était pas directement retourné à son quartier général. Il avait voyagé sur les lieux de ses souvenirs avec ses cousins, afin de ne pas mentir à ses hommes. Souvent depuis sa nuit à Sindoria, il s'était demandé s'il aurait ressenti la même chose avec Hakuyuu qu'avec Sinbad.

 _« Arrête de penser à eux, »_ se morigéna-t-il sur le chemin du retour _« l'un est mort et l'autre est un ennemi. Concentre-toi sur ce que tu as à faire dans l'immédiat, comme, par exemple, affaiblir Sinbad le plus possible. »_

Il y avait justement un ancien prince et un jeune magi qui pourraient lui être utiles.

La partie d'échec mondial allait pouvoir reprendre.


End file.
